


Happy Birthday Jihyun

by fuwafuwagem



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwafuwagem/pseuds/fuwafuwagem
Summary: Written for V's birthday~y/n = your name





	Happy Birthday Jihyun

You’d waited all morning for the phone to ring. Luciel had said that he could do it. Even across the dimensions, he’d be able to connect the two of you for a single phone call. You, the real MC that V had fallen in love with. His route had been hard, and for the longest time you thought he would never open up his heart to you.

But he did. Not just to the in-game avatar, but to you, the living, breathing, flesh-and-blood person holding onto the phone as if it were a thread of life, hoping beyond all hope that the hacker would really be able to pull it off. You’d sat all morning with the device gripped tightly in your fingers, not wanting to do anything that you might have to stop in order to take the call. The waiting was becoming unbearable, when your phone suddenly begins to chime. You stare at the screen.

UNKNOWN NUMBER calling…

Your heart pounds painfully fast, overflowing with joy and love. You press the button and answer the call.

“H-hello…”

You’re so nervous you can’t hide the tremor in your voice. You wait for a reply, suddenly desperately afraid that it might not actually be him on the other end of the line.

“M- uh, I mean  _y/n_?”

His voice is unmistakable, and you don’t know how it’s possible, but your heart starts to race even faster.

“Jihyun? Is it really you?”

Your whole body is a trembling mess, the realisation that the person on the line is Jihyun Kim, the man you saved from a miserable existence. The man you fell for, despite all the odds.

“It’s me,” he says. “It’s really me.”

You can feel tears burning against your eyelids as you try to stifle a sob with your free hand.

“He really did it,” Jihyun says with a quiet chuckle. “Luciel truly is a genius.”

“I just… I can’t believe I’m really talking to you,” you say as the tears begin to fall freely. “Jihyun… Jihyun…”

“ _y/n_ , you have no idea how good it is to finally hear your voice,” Jihyun says, his own speech marred by tremors. “You have a wonderful voice. I only wish I could see you too. But perhaps that is something beyond Luciel’s capabilities.”

You can’t help but giggle. “Never say never with that boy. He must be a wizard.”

“A phone call beyond dimensions… Perhaps you’re right. I should ask him.”

You both burst into gentle laughter, both grateful for everything the red-haired hacker had been working hard to set up for you. Somehow, he had worked a miracle.

“ _y/n_ ,” Jihyun whispers, serious once again. “Even if I don’t know your face, I still…” You hear him take a deep breath, and you know he’s trying just as hard as you to keep further tears at bay. “I still love you, so, so much.”

“Jihyun,” you say, but your voice is thick with tears. You can barely understand your own words. “I feel the same. I love you too.”

Admitting it hurts more than you ever expected, because you are both fully aware that there is no way for you to be together. The closest you can get to him is through the phone in your hand. It’s not enough, but you’ll take whatever you can get.

“Are you alright?” he asks.

You can’t lie to him. “I wish you were here,” you say. “I wish you could put your arms around me while you tell me that you love me.”

And you know what he’s thinking. You can see him holding back the words ‘ _I’m sorry_ ’, knowing that none of this is his fault.

“I… wish I could be with you too.”

You smile. He’s changed so much. The first time you met him was during Yoosung’s route. He was so mysterious, you had wanted to know more. When he got his own route, it was like all the pieces that you needed in order to understand him fell into place. He was a victim. He was a fool. He was human. And he gave you his heart.

“Do you remember the first true messages between us?” you ask, the memories of those dreamlike days lightening your heart.

“When I was really talking with you? Not the in-game responses?” You could hear the smile in his voice as he recalled the memories you shared. “Of course I do.”

“It was during Saeran’s route. I was crying.”

“I could tell you were upset. Your responses to everything took so long… I sent you a text.”

“You wrote ‘Are you okay?’ Those three words changed everything.”

You could hear quiet sniffling as Jihyun tried to compose himself enough to keep talking, but it wasn’t coming easily.

“Jihyun, do you know what day it is today?”

A small laugh, and then, “It’s my birthday…”

You smile, then with every ounce of love in your heart, you say, “Happy birthday Jihyun. I love you so much.”

He begins to openly cry then. “Thank you,” he sobs, his voice cracking with emotion. “This call is the best birthday gift I could ever receive, short of meeting you in person. I love you  _y/n_.”

Suddenly the line bursts with static, then silence.

“Hello?” you call into your phone, your voice full of panic. “Hello?! Jihyun? Please!”

But he’s gone. The call is over.

You scream. It’s all you can do. It was over too soon. There was so much more you wanted to tell him. Now you didn’t know if you’ll ever get the chance.

_Ping_

You stare at your phone hoping for a message from Jihyun, but it’s from Luciel.

_Sorry the call was cut short. I couldn’t keep the connection. I’m really sorry. My PC is completely fried T-T_

You know it’s not his fault. It’s because of him that you could even speak to Jihyun at all.

_It’s okay. Thank you for everything you did for us. I’m so grateful._

You send the reply. Because that’s all you can ever do. Reply to a message sent to you, once. You can never keep a conversation going. The app won’t let you. Luciel seems to know that, at least.

_Don’t worry, calls take a lot of power, but I’m going to try and hack the text function so you can start texting us as well. I’ll be in touch. Take care ^^_

There was no option to reply, but you were so thankful that you were sure he would be able to sense it, even in another dimension.

_Ping_

Another message. You look at your phone and smile. It’s from Jihyun.

_y/n, physically we may be dimensions apart, but my heart is always right there with you, and yours is with me. I love you. This love will break down every boundary between us. You’ve given me so much hope and happiness. Thank you for talking to me on my birthday. I have one wish to make today when I blow out my birthday candles. I can’t say it out loud, because I want it to come true._

Your heart swells with equal parts sadness and joy.

_I hope it comes true too Jihyun. I love you, forever and always._

_Happy birthday Jihyun~_


End file.
